<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日行一善 by Taubenton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324208">日行一善</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton'>Taubenton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart! - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Wolfgang Refuses to Introspect but Can't Help Enjoying, Behave Yourself Wolfgang, Gang Rape, Intersex!Wolfgang, M/M, Object Insertion, Punishment, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他原以为这不过是一回随性的修行，瞧哪，慈悲的主教大人甚至慷慨地留下了一个快乐的开口供他把玩，看似像模像样的禁锢全然比不上逼迫作曲家停手创作的痛苦，究竟算哪门子惩罚呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>日行一善</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一群不知来处的响动像厨房的贼鼠一般啃进耳道里，忽急忽缓地刮擦着它的利爪，挑动昏睡之人蛰伏的神经。莫扎特的记忆尚停留在科洛雷多赐下的一杯美酒，以及又一场声势浩大的争执，那亲王阁下做了他的枕边情人便像掌握何种殊权似的颐指气使，想借由明令阻挠他造访五花八门的沙龙妓馆，可单单一位主教到底也只能育出独种风情，而人却是形形色色各有滋味的，怎么能怪他拈花惹草、耽于风月！淤积的怒气烧醒了涣散的神智，莫扎特正挪着手肘寻找起身的支点，数双温热粗糙的手猛地将他按在硬实的木板上，他这才意识到诡秘声音的源头在于四周围的修士与其摆弄的器具。</p>
<p>默然工作的男人们有条不紊地剥下他的底裤，径直撸动起软塌的阴茎，上下摩擦着把存储的精华析出，用麻布揩去顶端的浊液，叫人丝毫觉察不出怜惜之意，迷药本就让他酥软，缺乏情欲的撩拨更让他提不起力劲。他微张的口鼻中顺理成章地盛满了呜咽，潽出的急喘由一小方烈日烘烤，又被后孔没入的凉水和指套浇熄，两根手指审慎地清洗他频繁使用的穴道，与榨弄性器的手掌配合着，肆溢的前液和香油淌在他的阴囊上，再依照自然规律去到一处不应存在的地方——属于女郎的裂缝。但僧侣们似乎受令无视了一切反常，他们让他释放了一次之后就抬高他的两腿洇干暧昧的液体，将金属圆扣串成的长链套上他的腰肢收紧，让那两圈不及谷粒大的银环陷进腿根的嫩肉里，后口由粗大的皮塞子堵上，胯骨颤动时便会感到这硬物欲至未至地戏弄着内里的腺体，腰中挂带垂下的小棍被仔细地杵进尿道，将那幽径的前端撑实撑胀，他为疼痛哼叫着后仰起身，雌穴反倒因难以言喻的习惯而湿润起来，代替干涸的眼滴下泪水。</p>
<p>面目沉肃的信徒不为所动地喂他喝下咸苦药剂后依次退出房间，他赤裸地在床中并拢双腿感受这造孽的变化，除净的毛发使得风的细微接触也清晰明朗起来，而科洛雷多的奚落仍在耳边嗡鸣作响——</p>
<p>“就让他去好好体尝自作的苦果，待悔改了再回我身边。”</p>
<p>他原以为这不过是一回随性的修行，瞧哪，慈悲的主教大人甚至慷慨地留下了一个快乐的开口供他把玩，看似像模像样的禁锢全然比不上逼迫作曲家停手创作的痛苦，究竟算哪门子惩罚呢？滑稽的嗤笑夹在齿缝间隙，古旧的木门再度吱呀大开，黑袍子们轻松地架着腋下提起他，一件恰能盖过腰际的粗布白衫松垮地穿在他身上，他的两脚打着蔫踮过冰凉的地砖，踏进狭小的监牢，或许不是，但在莫扎特看来确乎如此。轻质的手铐叼上腕部的瘦骨将他展开着束于垫着草垛的墙边，臀峰撞上石壁时那皮塞又被吞吃入更深的地方，击打着情欲的肉腺，不得宠爱的牝猫绞直了腿抽息嘤咛。那修士眼见他的乳尖自领口探出亦不甚在意，轻蔑的眼神剜过这具溃于淫乱的尸体，义正辞严地说道什么大人吩咐、什么听述罪行、什么以身为善的，他嗫嚅着答了一声不，我并非他最温顺感戴的仆人，柔缓的语气像在普普通通地拒绝一位淑女抑或绅士的邀请，就又被单独放置在简陋的禁闭室里。</p>
<p>荒度的时日止于接近正午的钟点，铁栅隔开的一小格日光熨着莫扎特透出青紫血管的脚背，其上的吻痕泛出红鹳的羽色，他缩拢张开脚趾将那花印绷得宽宽窄窄，跟暖风吹着摇曳似的，借此转移汇集在胯下的注意力，毛刺的草茎来回戳刮着私处，他登时生出了一种自己是谷仓围栏里的牛犊的错觉，打颤的蹄踩不准高高低低的地面，扑通地晃进粮草里对着重重障碍充塞闷气。现下终于有闲人来光顾他的棚厩，估摸四五十岁模样的修士站在两步外的砖地上空划十字，开口说道，“天主在上。大师，我有罪——”</p>
<p>“什么？等等……”莫扎特的口齿仍带着些许含浑，他的询问被那男人握住腰杆拎他起立趴伏在墙上的手臂打断，转为诧异的惊呼，两根粗短的手指刺入他的阴户翻弄，如蠕虫攀上叶脉一样贴着紧涩的皱壁向内爬去将他拱开，夹紧其间的贝肉使劲磨动，他无法抗拒地出水变得湿润，干涸的溪塘涨起了活水沾在男人的手背上，指关节的小搓体毛轻挠过靠内的阴唇，他不由得放塌挺直的腰背发出绵长的叹息，“您、您，嗯——这是在干什么？”</p>
<p>“我控告自己，我将目光过多地倾注于井边打水的妇女，淫邪之心同执着的虻蝇一般环绕我的周身，我予在您永恒纯洁的胎中洗脱罪孽，愿主宽恕、保佑我。”修士语毕便把硬得近乎枪矛的阴茎插进那荡起潮热的小穴里，稍显笨拙地顶入同个地方，但狡猾的炙热蛇头却在浅水中时刻瞄准着猎物，它愈渐膨大得足以和泥泞通路贴合，让莫扎特连续地啼啭出哭腔。他将额头抵在墙面冷却升温的面颊，明白地知道自己的后背正在目不转睛的凝视中染上红色颜料，男人抓握臀肉的掌心一并送上可观的热度，最烫的部分则像把滥于契合的钥匙没入他的锁眼，以强行打开门洞的蛮劲捶击着，隐痛自内里和阻塞的铃口迸向五指，他不住地蜷起手，而修士绝不会给予他渴望的体贴，只是像要把卵蛋也齐齐塞入那样把胯部压上他汗湿的后臀耸动，肿大的头部迂缓地朝宫口的方位滑去，竭力将精液灌注于生育的闭闸，仿佛试图接近一束仁慈的晖光。</p>
<p>第二位修士颇为忌惮所犯的闲言碎语之过，跪于莫扎特身后就伸出软舌舔舐滑腻的阴阜，不管不顾前人的精液渗出落在鼻梁骨上，反倒是受到鼓舞似的卖力吸吮起来，将他汩涌的淫液含入舌底，频繁的吞咽声和下体的崩落感掴着咽喉让他啜泣哭叫，那软肉进得太深、搅得太灵，他感觉到男人的嘴唇完全地与雌穴相触，沉重炽热的鼻息也散在被手指拨开外敞的内壁上，营火烧灼着成储有富裕汁水的成熟蕊心。在他跌坐的瞬间修士也紧跟着双膝跪倒，押实他的腘窝摆正并拢的两腿鼓着唇嘬吻娇小的蒂头，竭力学习着流连花丛的蝶，唆食腥臊的蜜水一饱馋腹，并以响亮的啧声慰劳他长久未提的羞耻心性，后穴的皮塞也跟被吸引似的剧烈抽缩，顺着他呼吸的节奏一遍遍抵摁腺体，夹击的快感快速地揉碎了腰腹与四肢，他是布满皲褶的花瓣，失水的纹路镌在痉挛的腿间。那技法太过粗俗不经研琢，贪婪的口唇一味地汲收他泵溢的泄物，恍惚间要自内而外嚼吃了他，莫扎特不安地埋在臂弯中勉强哽住呻吟，在红肿的阴蒂被轻轻衔咬时淌着涎液呛出尖锐的哭喘，大滩的潮腻喷溅在修士惊喜的脸上，男人搓弄着指腹上的残留喃喃，“人言的泉，这是天国的清泉！”</p>
<p>冥泉、死路的流水，莫扎特困倦地想道，他趁着门开阖的空档颤手拖动磨破手腕的铐锁，额角的汗珠滚进眼里火辣地疼，倒也抗不过柱体的胀痛，他咬着牙尝试脱出右手，厚重陈木的嘎吱声响狠心地制住他迎向自我解救的步伐，三个年轻的僧侣僵立在门口露骨地扫视他的身体，正中那个领头的装模作样地吸口气，扭头看看左右的同伴，咧嘴笑着带人挤入石室，搓起唇吹了个轻佻的口哨，“我们今天捡到一份便宜礼哪，我说怎么挑了这么个鬼地方，原来藏着新货色！”</p>
<p>“还是喝了酒就走吧，这临时改换的告解室也不知是给谁备的，坏了规矩被逮住可不妙了。”</p>
<p>“我听是人人都能用，说有大人看不惯这作风淫乱的小子，将他关在这里受罚，你瞧他身上斑斑驳驳的玩意儿。”</p>
<p>“你所言非虚，这小子前后都被堵上了，确实做不了坏事。亲爱的，你在害怕吗，为什么把腿合得这么紧？让我看看。”领头的攥住莫扎特的膝骨掰开腿，讶然地直勾勾盯上翕张的黏糜缝隙，“怪不得相貌平平也能在什么狗屁大人面前讨得如此待遇，既然他来了这修道院，我们自是要替神谆谆指引、循循诱导他的。”</p>
<p>“先生，请不要……带着您的酒离开吧，我不会在外泄露分毫。”抽搐的圆粒提醒着莫扎特收敛脾气，再怎样结实的阴穴都经不起这样烈度的亵玩，他悄悄地伸直一条腿遮掩，继续商量道，“善良的先生们，请放过我，神自会教导我的不是。”</p>
<p>那领头的叉腰站直身体，暗示性地询问道，“我该怎么相信你，可爱的罪人？”</p>
<p>“……请您褪下长裤，我将用我的口舌表露诚意。”他正坐着垂眼摸上男人毛绒的大腿用舌尖沾了一记伺伏的顶端，反胃的酸涩开始搔扰他的喉管，于是他不得不回想一些别的人来替代面前略显嫌恶的图像，舞女、歌伶、乐手，河畔的贵公子、镜中的俏夫人，甚至科洛雷多，至少这尊贵的阁下生得相当漂亮，可算是为数不多的优点了。腥咸的味道充斥着鼻腔，他含得越多，气味也就越浓郁，渗着前液的头部在他的颊边显出轮廓，沿着腔线内推，他终于忍受不住地将那粗挺的柱身吐向一边，那修士明显恼了，拉开他的两腿把阴茎凶狠地喂进下方还蕴着透亮淫液的暗色红唇，兴致勃勃地揉弄他的后臀恶意挤压股中的皮塞，升天的机窍被尽数开启，巨浪似扑来的酥麻感让他尿路的尽头也淤出小颗的水珠来，融化的腑脏从各个逼仄的出口挣扎脱离盛放的器皿，它们仿若初春回暖时的新雪，在经历瞬逝的生命后汇入辽长的河川与广饶的土地，而现在淅沥的浊水亦附在进出捅插的肉柱、他深粉的下腹，以及濡泞皱缩的臀缝，他免不了癫乱地摆头求饶，“不、这太多了……先生，我不行，里面好累……”</p>
<p>“来些酒来助兴吧！”旁观的修士从草堆里摸出酒瓶给自己闷了一口，再递给身旁哆哆嗦嗦的那个喝，而正操干他的男人接过后单单舔净了瓶口，清冽醇香的金棕色酒液淋透了他的胸腹。薄乳上的珠粒被就着加料唆吮，吊起的双手遏止了他推搡那颗头颅钻进上衣的动作，那唇齿得寸进尺地嘬弄蹂躏得更为嚣张，使得款待后的左侧乳晕胀大了整一圈，晶亮的口水粘在他的胸口为这杰作锦上添花，甜腻的哼叫在手指弹上乳头时不受控制地冒了出来，修士把这看做鼓舞、秘境的召唤，将掌心摁上坠于滑腻腿根的阴囊搓揉，逼出掺杂痛苦的哀鸣。</p>
<p>“呜……求您停下吧！”他无意识地摇晃着链条往墙上砸出脆响，“它好疼，哈啊……”</p>
<p>男人闻言顿了顿下身伸手抹开他满面的泪水，“你在说谎，这里头可精神的很，把我夹得严严实实的——等等，是这个小家伙啊！”</p>
<p>半截细棍自他阴茎中顶起，随喘气的起伏耀武扬威地抽动，他眼见着小棒被玩闹似的反推了一段，还未来得及反应就又卷入了欲念的漩涡，这飞旋的力量拍打过他脆弱的阴户，花核因反复的摩擦而充血敏感，虫爬一类的微小刺激都足以让他软化为蜗壳中的蠕蠹，雄性的气息漫溢在他的四周，余下的两人也不知在什么时候摸出性器在他的腿边自渎，将滴出的前液涂在他胯底的空隙里，笑他的脸像产崽的苦瓜，他愣怔着注视修士们抬高他的双腿袒露下身淫靡的惨况，变化的重力不祥地淤积在几近涨裂的鼓囊腹底，而那领头的撤回了勃起，让三根阴茎滋溅的浑浊接连射在他竖开的穴缝里，随后猥笑着在捏上蒂核的同时拔出钳制的棍条，不似精液的温热水柱汩汩淌在小腹中冲跑了先前劣酒的痕迹，他倒抽凉气任由失禁的体感掏空内里，像被渡鸦生生啄去了血肉，又即刻愈合一般瘙痒难忍——他竟想要更多的。</p>
<p>连串的泪珠婆娑结在睫毛湿漉的眼尾，莫扎特害怕了，胡作非为的莫扎特大师害怕了，他在餍足的三人离开前战栗地恳请他们用剩余的酒涤洗精华浇封的阴门，这情色的请求自是叫僧侣们心生愉悦，占着清洁的名头又将他里外摸尽了、抚软了，只不过午后的事务更为繁忙——有的人因懒惰而在他身上辛勤劳碌，依次用左右手和性器将他肏成一颗缀满雨露的麦种，有的人因多食了一只鸡蛋而伏在他股间忏悔，喷薄而出的热气让他耳尖酡红，临别时不含欲情的致谢亲吻却叫他麻软濡湿，有的人因对亡故母亲的执念而不懈地在他的胸乳和腋窝徘徊，他绞紧双腿承受那些具象化的绮念，修士视他为待孕的羊，抚摸他柔软的腹部与他亲昵交欢，有的人因决心掘去根植的怯懦而一面抽送一面掴打他的臀部，在迷恋于丰腴臀肉上的深红掌印后又惭愧地做了第二回，有的人控诉他在这院中即是错误的诱惑，抓着皮塞突入深处惩治他的存在，修士坚称他以弥盈的水液证实了这一观点，他必须干成一片白昼的沙漠，因此修士舐去了他流出的所有东西。</p>
<p>科洛雷多在把他折磨成修道院的娼妓，尽管这极端的手段依旧无法扭转他对一贯行事作风的认可与赞扬，但他得借主教的信任和怜悯自救。晚餐后他有幸获得了一次真正清洗的机会，僧侣列队而入时他无力地陷在稻草中敞着湿糊的小洞迎接那些冷漠、鄙夷或痴迷的视线，毫无尊严可言，他们收回固定用的锁链，架起他酸疼的肩膀强迫他用发软打飘的腿支住自己，粘稠的污液在大腿内壁勾勒长短不一的倒挂刺蕊草，偶有滴漏的洇于踩过的石砖，指出一条蜿蜒浪荡的歧径。混着水流的擦划从喉间轧出呻吟落在池面上，那些浅浅刺探的手指像追逐饵料的幼鱼一般游入道道沟壑又迅速地退避，即便没能再射出什么他也在浴桶里偷着高潮了，整日的媾合将体内开凿彻底，倘若遇上科洛雷多这样的对手，他怕是撑不过一记挺身，啊，那该死的凌人雄风！年长的修士们无所不知似的引他漱口，拆下手铐和贞操链为他披上素白的长袍，只消解开肩头的系带就能褪得一干二净，多么单纯无目的的式样，好像谁都不曾想到专程穿上它偷腥，他或许是被送去服侍更高级些的管理人、能通知到科洛雷多的人，未曾料想候在小房间中的正是亲王主教本人。</p>
<p>“您——”莫扎特哑着嗓子抢先开口，双唇震颤愈发感到委屈，颌骨跟腌了半桶酸梅果浆别无二致，“这就是科洛雷多大人的无耻智谋，着实让我开了眼界。”</p>
<p>“难道不是纵享堕落的大师你明面上更为无耻些？我想此处的乡俚之人必定将你奉侍得称心如意、赞不绝口，你下头的嘴还合的上吗？”科洛雷多意有所指地眯眼睨视，牵起单侧的嘴角，“你得感谢我一番，大可以用上你机敏刁钻的如簧巧舌，若不是那杯酒，你早该怀上不知谁的一两个孩子了。”</p>
<p>“若不是那杯酒，我也不至于误入您的圈套。”</p>
<p>“你不认错？”</p>
<p>“不。天主在上——主教大人，我有罪，我控告我自己，我败于抵御您肉体的引诱与您欢合，为之恋念不忘地间续爬上您的温床贪摘硕种，却不小心厌烦了您一成不变的技法和骄横傲慢的个性，转而寻觅他人风流快活——我如此罪不可恕，阁下，您会递予我谅解之手、携我踏灭匐地的幽光吗？”操弄松散的骨肉哀求他跪下、坐下、躺下，他攥着拳维持称不上优雅的仪态，扬起下巴大睁着眼望向科洛雷多。</p>
<p>这亲王取下手套说，“不。莫扎特，悔过者念不出这套诡诈之词。”</p>
<p>“操，等我逃出去了也再不会去见您，您的驴耳和鸡儿就挨饿受冻一辈子吧！”他憋回眼泪忿忿地爬上小床，背对着科洛雷多将纤瘦的身体蜷成软团。</p>
<p>床侧的塌陷感彰示着科洛雷多的靠近，焚炉的气味缓慢萦绕在他的鼻端，一只手扯松了机关似的肩带，另一只挟着烛火的暖意和膏药的油润脂香摩挲胸脯、腹肋、胯角，再向下温柔地并起两指嵌进阴唇打圈搔揉，像在他的穴内逗弄仅仅满月的懵懂小狗，而母犬熟稔地泌出涎水赠与体恤的主顾，他在科洛雷多随性的拨动下便弓身将光滑的臀丘贴伏于教袍繁杂的纹理，仰过脖颈以舌交吻，他的处刑人满怀异样的喜爱把他压入枕心，愈疗的刑罚由指腹施展，抹透了淤肿的阴庭和腿根，科洛雷多摁上那苏醒活跃的结节撮扁夹凸，松开他的嘴悉听软糯的、词音黏连的叫唤，他覆上牢牢护着他弱点的手掌乞请道，“科洛雷多大人、希罗尼姆斯，够了，别再嗯……唔——放我回去，我不想要了，那里湿得太久了……”</p>
<p>“快到了，沃尔夫冈，”科洛雷多稍稍屈指用力推了一记，“快到了。”</p>
<p>他又丰沛地流了科洛雷多一手，困顿的脑仁分不清这人谈论的是他率性的情潮亦或甜蜜的家园，闭上眼便灵神远离、安心落意地昏睡过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>